Curse of the Templars
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Jemma Scott, a world know Templar researcher, is asked to give her opinion on a recent murder. What she doesn't know, is that it will lead her on a journey throuht a forgotten past and one man's desire for power. finished
1. Death to an old man

_I don't own Beyblade, or Faith. I do own Jemms. _

_Now I do know the basic history of the Templars. However, I'm gonna be using the whole **Broken sword: The shadow of the Templars** theme. So really, I don't own the game. _

_Here we go

* * *

_

**Curse of the Templars**

A small round old man glanced nervously around him. He wour a light brown suit, with a matching bowler hat which covered his bald head. His brilliant blue eyes were hide before a pair of wire framed glasses. Tucked under his arm, was a briefcase.

The old man entered _Кофе Афроамериканца повысился_ quickly and quietly. A blond haired waitress followed him in soon after, leaving the street of Russian quiet again.

**(Coffee of the Black rose) **

A few minutes later, or perhaps a little longer, a strange busines man stood infront of the cafe. His hair was hidden under a dark blue hat, that matched his suit. The man's eyes were also hidden behind dark sunglasses. Clutched in the man's hand was a silver briefcase.

Wordlessly, the man entered the small cafe.

* * *

The old man sat at the cafe bar and ordered a black coffee. He chewed his lip and looked round. The waitress noticed how jittery the man was. 

Unseen by both the waitress and the old man, the stranger picked up the first brieface. It was old and brown with the words _S.A.D_ typed on it in gold letters. The stranger then placed his own silver briefcase next to the old man, before he ran straight out of the cafe.

* * *

Suddenly, in the quietness of the russian afternoon, there came a loud explosion. 

_Кофе Афроамериканца повысился_ was blown up. Nothing was left by smoldering pieces of wood. Not long after someone phoned for the police, Chief Inspector Gary Stone rubbed his forehead staring at the mess. His rookie, Jason Stuart whistled under his breath.

Jason was a cocky American,and his actions contrasted greatly with the Chief Inspector. Gary, on the other hand, knew Russia like the back of his hand having worked there most of his life. He hated having to act as a translator for Jason, who couldn't speak a word of Russian to save his life.

Gary scanned the cafe, wincing when he saw the old man's body. It was then he noticed a small red leather book. Luckily it had surived the blast, and Gary was thankful for it. Putting on a pair of latex gloves, Gary bent down to pick it up.

"What you got there?" Jason asked, watching out for glass. Gary grunted something and flipped through the book. The first page told him the book belonged to Stanley A. Dickinson. Gary frowned at the name, then turned to the first page.

**MEETING WITH JEMMA AERIS SCOTT. **

VERY IMPORTANT.

Both were underlined a few times. Gary checked the date. _Saturday. Two days from now._ Gary mused. He looked back at the body. _I guess he won't be making the appointment then._ he added.

* * *

The strange man walked quickly through the crowded streets of russia. The briefcase was clutched tightly in his hand, but the letters were hidden from prying eyes. He tipped his hat to a couple of people, who gave a quick nod in return. The strange man ducked down an ally way. 

"Do you have it?" someone asked. The man glared sharply behind the sunglasses.

"Of course I have it. I didn't just blow up a cafe for the sake of it." he hissed. The second man, his parenter, nodded his head.

"Good and keep your voice down. Do you want _them_ to hear?" the second figure questioned. They began to walk towards through an uncharted street.

"When this is over, I will be glad to see him rot in hell." The first man spat. He was shorter then the second man, but the second man held a great deal of respect for him nonetheless.


	2. Jemma and a phone call

_Thank to Tanya Lorranie Hiwitari for first review. _

_If there is a mention of Tanya, please be aware I don't own her. TLH does.

* * *

_

The knock the the solid wooden door was loud. It seemed to echoed round the street which seemed slightly strange to Gary. Checking his watch, he smirked when he knew they were early. 

Way to early for any children to be playing in the streets, on a Saturday.

On the other side of the door, there came a loud and menacing bark. Gary noticed Jason tense.

_"Be quiet Markus."_ a firm British voice ordered, before the door was opened. Standing on the opposite side, was dark blue haired man. His clothes were neatly pressed, his hair neatly combed and nothing seemed out of place. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

_Markus_, a staffordshire bull terrior, pocked it head round the door his tongue sticking out. Gary pulled out his badge and held it in front of the man. "Chief Inspector Gary Stone. This is Officer Jason Stuart. Are you the home owner?" He greeted. The man frowned deeply.

"Yes, yes I am. Please do come in gentlemen." he replied, opening the door further. With one hand, the man grabbed the dog's collar, to hold him in place.

* * *

"I am Sean William Scott. What can I help you with?" Sean questioned, leading the two officers into the living room. Jason seemed slightly shocked that a home could look so clean. 

"Yes, we would like to speak with your daughter, Jemma. It's very important." Gary answered, noticing Jason's expression. Sean nodded his head and disappeared to the stairs. "Just becasue you live in a pig pen, doesn't mean other people have too." Gary chuckled. Jason glared at him, his pride somewhat hurt.

Jason began his onw little tour of the living room. He stopped a large painting, looking closer at the name. "Da Vinci? I thought this guy was a college professor." Jason muttered.

Gary, however, had not heard him. Instead he began to wonder what Jemma would look like. _Dark blue hair, light purple eyes. A smaller image of her father. Would she be as neat and tide as her father though? _Gary wondered. He jolted from his thoughts by Jason.

"Da Vinci? I thought this guy was a college professor." Jason repeated. A small chuckle was heard, followed by a small mieow.

"My father isn't a college professor, although he does appear to be."

When Gary got a good look at Jemma, he knew he had something completely wrong about her.

* * *

The phone was the only sound inthe crowded library that gave out an sound. The librarian silently picked it up, and greeted in a whispered. Nodding her head a few times, the librarian placed the phone to one side and disappeared to find someone. 

Tanya Lorranie Hiwatari pushed a stand of her dark blue-ish black hair out of her crimson eyes, before frowning. She picked up another heavy book, tracing the gold letters with her finger.

_'Holy Grail.  
The truth behind the myth.'_

Tanya shook her head, and searched for the books place. As she slipped the book back into place, the librarian appeared behind her. "Tanya, dear, you have a call." she whispered. Tanya thanked her and walked to the main desk. Picking up the white phone, Tanya turned to look out of the window.

"Hello?" she greeted.

The following information brought a smile to her lips.

* * *

Jemma Aeris Scott wasn't what Gary thought she would be. True she had dark blue hair and light purple eyes, but that was the only thing Gary got right. 

Jemma's dark blue hair was done up in two buns, but they had started to come undone. Dark blue bangs hide her light purple eyes from view, but they still shone with an unknown sparke. Her eyes were frammed behind thick black eye-liner.

If that wasn't enough, her clothes were enough to prove Gary wrong. Jemma wour a black shirt, clearly a mens, with a bright red tie. Her trouers were black and rip pin-striped. Hook to a belt loop was a chain, and hooked to the chain was a pentagram. On her feet were a pair of white and black skater trainers, that looked oddly out of place.

"Why do you carry around a devil sign?" Jason asked suddenly. Gary cast him a cold look, as Jemma looked down at the pentagram.

"Oh this? Yes it's a devil sign, but it's true purpose is being the sign of Venus. A sign of a woman, which is why I carry it around." Jemma responded. Gary noted how she sounded just like her father. Looking at her feet, both officers saw a small white tabby cat, eyeing them up with ice blue eyes.

Jemma glanced down at the white furball by her feet, before picking it up. "This is Pansy. She's harmless really." she smiled.


	3. Hotel Jade Dragon

It was like a cold grasp on her chest.

_Professor Dickinson is dead?_ Jemma wondered, staring at the floor. Many a time the wise old man had helped Jemma with research on her favourtie topic. Sean shook his head, before looking at the officers.

"And you think my daughter did it?" he asked, coldly. Sean glared at him, thinking how they had the nerve to bring Jemma into a plot like that. Gary shook his head.

"No, of course not sir. We are simply here because Mr Dickinson planned to meet you, today. Correct?" He replied, glancing at Jemma.

"Yes and it's Professor. We were ment to meet next week, but The professor decided to change the date." Jemma replied, sighing softly. She sat down on the sofa, closing her eyes once more. Pansy took this moment, to sit on Jemma's lap and continued to eye the officers.

"Next week? Why change it?" Jason questioned. Jemma didn't like him, feeling that there was something slightly off about Jason.

"I'm not sure myself. Professor Dickinson phoned me asking to change it. Said he discovered something that just couldn't wait till next week." she replied, looking at Gary. He nodded his head, jotting down the information.

"Do you know what the meeting was about?" Gary questioned. Jemma nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course! Our favourtie topic is _The Knights Templar_. The professor said he found a manuscript which told the story of the Templars." she stated, when Gary's phone gave out a shrill tone.

"Excuse me." he smiled and turned to one side. Jemma listened in closely. "Did you find out what hotel?...Hotel _Нефритовый Дракон_. Okay, I'll be right there." Gary replied, clickd his phone off.

"That's all for now. If there is anything you remember please contact us on this phone number." Gary rattled off, handing both Jemma and her father a police card. With that, they left the Scott house.

* * *

The mobile phone rang loudly, giving out an odd ring tone. 

Faith Anna Roskov grumbled under her breath, and paused her game. Searching the mess that was known as her bedroom, she found the fire red mobile under his pillow. Returning to her perch, Faith answered the phone. "Hello." she greeted, cradling the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

_"Hey faith, Tis me."_ Faith smiled widely, starting up her game once more.

"Hey Jem. What's up?" she replied, quickly tapping a few buttons. On the other line, it sounded like a car was driving past.

_"How much money can you get from your dad?"_ Jemma asked. Faith frowned. It seemed a tad odd for Jemma to be asking her that.

"Why?" Jemma sighed on the other end.

_"Listen to me Faith. Professor Dickinson is dead. The manuscript he was about to show me this afternoon, has gone walkies."_ a loud roar of a truck was heard.

"Dead? No way! Jemma, where are you?" Faith asked, switching off her Playstation 2.

_I'm outside Hotel Нефритовый Дракон."_ came the short reply. Faith grinned.

"Oh. The hotel Jade Dragon. I see. What are you doing out there?" Faith questioned puzzled as she entered her kitchen. Her father glanced up at her, wondering what was wrong.

_"God-damn it Faith! Get down here quickly. Make sure you have enough stuff, because we might be going on a little roadtrip."_ with that Jemma hung up.

* * *

Hotel _Нефритовый Дракон _was set in a flashy little street, which is why it looked so out of place. The bricks were slightly discoloured, covered in green moss. However, the front door was brand new. A gleaming Jade dragon stretched out across the door. 

The outside betrayed it's real beauty.

Inside, the lobby was a place of dreams. A deep rich red carpet covered the floor. It stopped just before the desk where it was over-taken by a pattern of black and white tiles.

The ceiling was tall, ending in a glass dome. The walls were not as plain and as boring as some people thought. They were covered in ancient chinese history, of warriors and princesses.

A pitch black grand piano sat in one corner, close to the door. Currantly, it had a young man sitting at it, playing a tune that no-one had ever heard of. A dark green sofa with dark green cushions sat close to the reception.

The reception itself was long and covered in different coloured dragons. Two young people currantly stood there. The first was a female with dark purple hair, and sparkling forest green eyes. Apart from talking to her parenter, she was completely and utterly bored.

The second person was a young man, slightly older then the female. His wild orange hair stuck out at odd angles, with his ice blue eyes scanned the lobby. He too was bored.


	4. The manuscript

Finding Jemma in the hotel was not as hard as Faith thought. The english girl stuck out like a sore thumb, looking at the wallpaper. Jemma smiled, when she caught sight of her russian friend, gripping her bag strap tighter.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Jemma asked. Faith nodded towards the front door with her chin.

"The dim-wit duo out there. Bryan and...Spencer I think?" Faith frowned. Jemma eyed her closely.

"How do you know their names?" she questioned, as they walked to the front desk. Faith shuddered slightly, remembering the lustful look Bryan had given her.

"Bryan, being a gentleman, told me. I think they might have something to do with the manuscript, you talked aout." she answered, leaning against the desk. The two waited for someone. Jemma sighed.

"Listen, do me a favour. While I keep the love birds over there busy, why don't you check the log book. Professor D's name has got to be in there." she whispered, and a male and a female made their way to the desk. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that illegal?" she asked. Jemma rolled her eyes, and hushed her towards the other side of the desk, where the book lay open.

"Can I help you?" the dark purple haired girl asked. Her name flashed brightly in the light. Jemma glanced at it quickly.

The boy, whoes tag read **Brooklyn**, watched Faith before turning his sights to Jemma.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew a Professor Dickinson?" she asked. The girl, May-lin Kyuuka, turned to a small laptop, hidden from everyone's view. She noded her head.

"Yes. Professor Dickinson was here. He hasn't returned yet. Would you like to leave a message?" May-lin asked sweetly. Jemma glanced Faith, who had gave her the okay sign. Jemma shook her head.

"It's okay. By the way, I'm sure your father already knows. Professor D was murdered this morning." Jemma replied, and walked away with Faith behind.

* * *

Bryan perked up, when he heard footsteps walking down the marble steps. He glanced over to Spencer, who was watching the pavement. 

"Did you find out what room it was?" Jemma whispered, looking at Bryan. Faith nodded.

"Hello Ladies." Bryan greeted, smiling. Spencer looked up, but seemed uninterested. Jemma glared at Bryan, and continued down the steps. Faith remained where she was, one hand on her hip.

"Listen, and listen well. Take a large razor, shove it up your ass and die!" Faith spat, before joining in her friend. Bryan watched the two girls disappear then looked back at Spencer.

"What are you smirking at?" he snarled. Spencer said nothing.

* * *

The two friends walked into an ally, out of view from Bryan and Spencer. Jemma glanced up at two bedroom windows, then back at Faith. "Okay, which room was it?" she asked. 

"Room 19. Why we out here?" the russian questioned. Suddenly, Jemma threw her bag at Faith. "Jemma, what are you doing?" Faith squeaked in surprise.

"Wait here." Jemma ordered, and began to climb up a white drain pipe. Faith watched in amazment as Jemma disappeared into the room.

"Jemma!" Faith hissed, and cursed her friend's stupid ideas.

* * *

The bedroom that Jemma currently stood in, was large. A four-post bed lay to oneside. The bedspread was a deep purple, with golden swirls. A large wooden wardrobe stood to the left next to the door. A glass coffee table sat infront of a blue leather sofa. A T.V was hidden in an oak draw. 

Jemma pulled out the wardrobe, glancing off the trousers. She frowned when she realised that they were not Professor Dickinson's. _That's odd._ she muttered. Only two pairs hung in the wardrobe, both were blue. Seaching the pockets, Jemma pulled out a I.D Card.

Jemma didn't look at it. She merely placed it in her pocket for later. Glancing towards two open suitcases, Jemma searched through them too. Nothing useful was found.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Jemma glanced round before darting into the wardrobe. The bedroom door opened widely and a young man entered the room. Jemma held her breath and closed her eyes. She prayed the man wouldn't find her.

Some time past before the man left quickly, locking the bedroom door. Jemma exhaled and crept out of her hiding place. It was then something caught her eye. Sticking out of one suitcase was a woren looking piece of paper. Jemma carely grabbed it, and unrolled it.

It was the manuscript she had been after.

Jemma darted to the window, and stuck her head out. "Faith! Faith!" she called. The russian looked up and waved. "Catch!" Jemma ordered, and tossed the manuscript out the window.

Faith watched it flutter through the air, before catching it. She unrolled it, as Jemma climbed down the drain pipe. "Is this it?" Faith questioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yep. Here, stick it in my bag. We have to go somewhere quiet." she replied, holding her bag open. Once the manuscript was out of place, the girls took off.

Next stop was the library.


	5. Paris

"What!"

Professor Dickinson's killer watched his parenter pace the hotel room. "You heard me." he shot back, arms crossed over his chest. His parenter glared at him.

"What happened? Did you lose it or was it stolen?" he asked, his hands balled into fists.

"It was stolen. How, I don't know because I locked the door." the assassin pointed out calm. His parenter began to pace the room again.

"It was stolen? Who would steal it? No-one knew we had it." he muttered. The assassin turned and walked to the door. "Hey, where you going?" his parenter called out.

"Need to make a phone call." the assassin replied, and disappeared out the hotel room.

* * *

The librarian glanced up, and nodded towards Faith and Jemma. Jemma returned the nod before the two girls diappeared down the _History_ section. "I hate librarys." Faith whispered, shivering. Jemma chuckled to herself. 

"Why? Places like this have a huge amount of knowledge." she replied, glancing over some book titles. Faith frowned.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...well...it's so damn quiet. I hate it when it's too quiet." she pointed out. Jemma stopped infront of a book a large smile on her face.

"Found it." she whispered and led Faith to a spare table, hidden from everyone.

However, on the other side of a shelf, Tanya listened to someone on the phone. Her face went pale when the information finally sunk in. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Tanya sighed, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly something caught her eye. Glancing over the other side of the shelf, Tanya watched Jemma slow pull out the manuscript from her bag. "I'll have to get back to you. Wait by the phone." she ordered, and cut the person off.

Faith kept her eyes open, watching out for any prying eyes. Jemma scroll through the information, before landing on a picture the seemed interesting. "I think I've got something. The tripod in the book, matchs the tripod here." she whispered pointing to btoh. Faith nodded her head.

"Okay, so where is the tripod?" she questioned, getting a closer look at the book. Jemma pointed to one word.

"Paris." the britian smiled.

Tanya waited till the girls had gone, before pulling her mobile into view. Redailing the last number, she waited for it to be answered. Tanya smiled when she heard the voice. "I know whoes got it. Two girls. They're heading to Paris, you can't miss them." she stated.

* * *

"Paris, the city of love! Don't you just love it?" Jemma giggled. Faith stared hard at her friend, wondering if she was feeling alright. Jemma scatched the back of her neck. "Joking." she added. 

"Right. Anyway, whoes this guy that has the tripod?" Faith asked, watching the traffic. Jemma dived into her deep jacket pocket and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Oliver Polanski. He works and owns the _Diamant Bleu _Museum." she replied, as Faith dragged her across the road. An angry French man swore at them, but Faith didn't understand and couldn't care less.

"So where is it?" Faith asked, yanking the paper from her friend. Underneath was writen _Blue Diamond Museum_. Jemma shrugged.

"That's the problem. I haven't the foggest." she replied. Faith smiled at her friend's vocabually. Jemma spotted a news stand, and calmly walked over to it. Faith trailed behind. "I'll get a map. Better then looking blindly around." Jemma muttered to herself.

* * *

Someway off, the assassin stood in th shadows. As his informer said, finding the manuscript stealers was a problem. He began to wonder whoes side they were on, before shaking his head. 

_They shall die for getting in the way._ The assassin hissed in his head.


	6. Blue Diamond museum

The _Diamant Bleu _museum was a small building from the front.

The roof was made of glass, letting the sun-light keep the place warm. It was cheper then having a radiator. At night the moon done an equally impressive job of lighting te place up. The rest of the museum was made of stone and wasn't the most famous of buildings in Paris.

Faith and Jemma looked at the solid wooden door. The britain looked at the time-table and smiled. "It's not closed yet. Come on." she called, pushing the large doors open. Faith glanced around, before disappearing inside.

* * *

When the girls entered the museum, Jemma caught sight if the tripod. It stood, on it's own, in a glass case. "It's beautiful." Faith whispered. 

_"Bonjour. Mon nom est Oliver. Puis-je vous aider?" _A green haired teenager asked, walking towards the girls.

**(Hello. My name is Oliver. Can I help you?)**

Jemma turned and smiled. _"Bonjour. Oui. Nous nous demandions si vous pouvez nous aider avec cela."_ she replied, pulling the manuscript into view. Oliver gasped when he gingerly took the item from Jemma.

**(Hello. Yes. We were wondering if you could help us with this.)**

_"Un manuscrit Templier réel. C'est stupéfiant. Où l'avez-vous reçu?"_ Oliver questioned. Faith and Jemma watched him take the manuscript to a table to study it closer.

**(An actual Templar manuscript. This is amazing. Where did you get this?) **

"That's a long story. Listen, really we want to know about that tripod." Faith replied. Oliver kept his eyes on the manuscript.

"I have the same tripod. Over there." he replied, pointing towards the said item. Jemma chuckled, as Faith sweatdropped.

"We already know that. We want to know where you found it." Faith questioned again. Oliver turned to look at her.

* * *

Outside the museum, the assassin listened closely through the door. The voices were muffled but he caught a few words. _It seems they both are more useful then I thought._ he thought._ Maybe killing them is an unjustfied move._

The assassin moved away from door, knowing the next move the girls were about to take.

* * *

"China?" 

Oliver nodded his head, rolling the manuscript up. He handed back to Jemma. "Yes, China. The gem, in your manuscript, is also there. However, I was unable to recover it. I'm afriad that Barthez might find it." Oliver replied, shaking his head.

Jemma glanced over to the tripod. "I was wondering if we could take the tripod with us." she asked, looking at Faith. The russian nodded and moved towards the tripod. Oliver shook his head.

"I'm sorry. That tripod is staying here." He replied, as Jemma moved to block his view of Faith.

"Okay. Sorry for troubling you. Come on Faith." Jemma stated, yanking Faith outside.

* * *

Jemma looked at Faith. The russian smiled, and pulled the tripod out from underneath her jacket. "Come on, before Oliver notices it's gone." Jemma laughed. 


	7. China

The phone in the hall of the Scott household rang loudly.

No-one answered. Suddenly the answer phone kicked in.

_'Hi, you're reached the Scott household. If you're looking for my father, Sean William Scott, then I'm afraid he's at work. Please try his work phone. If you're looking for me I'm afraid I'm no longer here. I won't be for some time, for I have gone globe trotting with my best friend Faith. Fear not, we shall return. Please leave a message after the beep.'_

On the other Gary stone sighed loudly and placed the phone down.

* * *

Tracking down Barthez led the girls to a small pub in busy hong kong. It looked slightly shabby compaired to the more fancy pubs. 

Pubs that would cost an arm and a leg to get into.

Nevertheless, it appeared to be a welcoming sight to both Jemma and Faith. One set of windows were clean, the other set covered with grim and filth. A price list was nails to a board, covered by glass which helped protect it. Just to the right of the door was a cellar. It was covered a gate, much like a cattle gate, and was bolted from the inside.

Jemma glanced at Faith who bowed slightly, mocking some gentlemen in Paris. Jemma rolled her eyes, and pushed open the wooden door. A wave of smoke and booze hit her like a brickwall, but Jemma entered none the less. Before Faith entered, she caught sight of a small boy with grass green hair.

* * *

If the pub looked small on the outside, it was comfirmed from the inside. Only a few tables were dotted around, with only a few people inside. "This isn't a popular place then." Faith whispered to Jemma, as she looked round. Her british friend nodded her head, and walked over to the bar. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked. Jemma stared at him.

"You prefere to speak english?" she questioned. The man nodded his head, before holding his hand out. Jemma took it slowly.

"The name's Lee. Most of my customers are english tourist, who either get lost or who can't pay for the really pricey beer. Tourist?" He asked, eyeing both girls. Jemma shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it. Do you know a man called Barthez?" Faith asked suddenly, cutting in. Lee's eyes narrowed into slits, and a pink haired girl noticed his change in mood.

"Lee, why don't you help Ray out back. I can handle myself here." the girl smiled, pushing Lee towards the back door. Lee nodded to the girl, glanced at someone and disappeared. The girl turned to Jemma and Faith.

"Terrible sorry about that. My brother has been very edgey since Barthez showed up. I'm Mariah by the way." the girl greeted. Jemma nodded.

"Do you know anything about Barthez?" she repeated, as Faith watched a nervous young man. Mariah nodded her head.

"Yeah...well sort of. You see that man over there? Miguel is his name. He came in here, sat down, ordered a drink and hasn't left since. Keeps muttering about a purple gem for Barthez." Mariah explained. Faith looked back towards the open back door.

"And why was your brother so upset to hear about him?" she inquired. Mariah shrugged.

"Haven't a clue. Lee leaves me pretty much in the dark."

* * *

"Mind if we sit here?" 

Miguel looked up before shaking his head. "Go ahead." he mumbled. Faith and Jemma sat at the other end of the table.

"So what brings you to China?" Faith asked innocently. To outsiders it appeared she was making small-talk. Miguel avoided eye-contact.

"I'm waiting for someone." he replied in a hurried voice. Jemma lent back on her chair.

"I see. Barthez right?" she questioned. Miguel's eyes shot up. He scanned the room then eyed the two girls infront of him. he had heard about the assassins from Barthez, but Miguel doubted the two girls were the ones.

"How do you know?" Miguel questioned. Faith pointed to Mariah.

"She told us. Look, if you want we can deliver it to Barthez. We know what it's used for anyway." she replied, leaning forward. Jemma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"We do?" Jemma inhaled sharply when kicked her hard under the table. Miguel stood up.

"You're them. You're after the gem. Barthez warned me about you!" Miguel yelled, and darted out the pub before faith could protest. The russian looked at her friend.

"Well, that went well." she sighed. Jemma continued to rub her shin, cursing under her breath. She stopped when she heard the sound of tyres.

Then a dull thump.


	8. Backwards driving

By the time Jemma and Faith got out of the pub, there was no sign of Miguel. Faith turned to see the same kid from before, and decided to ask him for help. "Hey Kid!" she called. The kid looked up.

"What?" he asked rudely. Faith gritted her teeth but stayed calm.

"Did you see what happened just now?" She questioned, stepping closer to the boy. The boy smiled widely, and nodded his head.

"Yep, I saw it. Pretty grusome if you ask me. The name's Kevin by the way." he replied.

"Yeah, Yeah good for you. Look, tell us what the damn hell happened." Faith hissed. Kevin shrugged.

"Ain't got nothing better to do. I was standing here, minding my own business, when this beauitful black and red car came out of nowhere. The road had just started to clear up, when out comes that Miguel guy. He was muttering something about finding Barthez. I tried to stop him, but Miguel ran out into the road. The next thing I know, the car sails down the road and bangs straight in Miguel. He hit the top, bounced off, and rolled down the road." Kevin stopped, pointing down the road.

Jemma scratched her forehead, cursing. "Did he drop a gem or something?" she asked. Kevin shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Something shiny fell down into the cellar." he replied. Jemma smiled, and before Faith could stop her, Jemma slipped into the darkness.

* * *

It didn't surprise Jemma when she found the cellar was a trash site. However it did seem to make her job, finding the gem a whole lot harder. Pushing back a chair, Jemma began to search trough pieces of wood and years worth of dust. 

"Jemma! Jemma, get out of there!" Faith hissed from above. Jemma moved something from her path.

"I have to get this Faith. Keep a look out." she replied. Suddenly footsteps were heard above. Jemma stayed still as Faith squeaked to herself.

* * *

"Excuse me." 

Faith spun round, eyeing the stranger. "Can I help?" she answered carefully. The teenager was a head taller then her, but nothing really scared Faith. His blood red hair stood in two devil horns, with two bangs falling infront of his ice blue eyes.

"I'm Tala. I was wondering what happened here. I heard someone was run over." the teenager replied. Faith chewed her lips before replying.

"I'm Faith, pleasure to meet you Tala. Yeah, some poor guy got hit. The driver didn't even stop." she stated, shaking her head. Tala tutted, also shaking his head.

"Did you happen to know the victim?" he asked. The tone he used unsettled Faith slightly. The russian shook her head.

"Nope. I heard someone say Miguel, but other then that I have no idea." she answered. Tala noded and turned to walk away. "Bye then!" Faith called. Tala turned to wave and was gone. Faith let out a sigh of relief, then looked down into the open cellar.

"Help me up. We've gotta get a car out of here!" Jemma called up, holding a purple gem in her right hand.

* * *

Jemma shook her head and glared at Faith. The russian smiled sweetly at her behind the wheel. "What? You said we needed a car." Faith pointed out. 

"I didn't say we needed to steal one." Jemma replied, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly, a shot rang past them. The bullet narrowly missed the top of the car, and was quickly followed by others. "See! The man's firing at us now!" Jemma yelled, ducking down.

Suddenly, when Faith turned right, she stopped. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Jemma asked, looking over the dashboard. "Oh bugger." she muttered.

In front of them, blocking their path, were 20 police cars. The gunfire had suddenly stopped.

* * *

High on a rooftop, aiming right at the girls, was an assassin known as _Wolborg_. He aimed his gun again, only to have a hand point it to the ground. "Hold it! Brother told us not to kill them." the figure stated. 

_Wolborg_ pulled his gun from their grasp and replied, "Since when do you care about what he has to say, _Bistool_." _Bistool_ growled under her breath.

"I respect Brother's wishes and you should too. You know I look up to him." she shot back. _Wolborg_ snorted.

* * *

Faith slowly back to reverse. "Erm, faith? What the hell are you doing?" Jemma asked. Fearing that her russian friend was going to pull a dangerous stunt, Jemma buckled up. 

"I'm getting us out of here." Faith replied, reversing for sometime very slowly. Suddenly sirens kicked in. Faith cursed and hit the gas, making the car jolt backwards. It was then that someone decided to phone Jemma.

"Hello?" Jemma greeted. She was sure they were gonna die.

_"I see you're in a spot of bother. Want me to help out?'_ a voice asked.

"Who is this?" Jemma asked, as the backwards car jolted left. The voice chuckled.

_"Listen closely. Tell you crazied friend to turn left. There's a sign for the airport, you can't miss it. Get two tickets for Pairs. You need to head for Montfaucon."_

"Hey, why are you helping us?" Jemma asked. She glanced at Faith and told her to turn left. The police weren't far behind.

_"You have something that belongs to me. It takes guts to steal from me. Do as I ordered and I grant you will arrive in Paris safety."_ The line cut off. Jemma put her phone back in her bag, before seeing what was behind them.

A line of Dumpster trucks were slowly making their way. "Faith, we're not gonna make it!" Jemma squeaked, covering her head with her hands. Faith grinned, and the car started to go faster.

"Yes we are."

As the gap between two dumpsters got bigger, then car slipped through. When the police rounded the corner, they couldn't get through. By the time they did, the girls were long gone on a plane to Pairs.


	9. Montfaucon

By the time the girls got to _Montfaucon_, it had only stopped raining. "Great, back in France. What are doing here anyway?" Faith asked, as she flopped down infront of a cafe table.

_Montfaucon _was a small street which hid a dark past. There was a small cafe on a small bit of pavement, with outside tables and parsoles. To one side was a grand church. Jemma stared at the church, before turning to a waiter.

_"Excusez-moi. Est-ce que c'était l'endroit étaient des Templiers ont été suspendus?" _she asked. The waiter nodded his head, and scuttled off before Jemma could ask anything else.

"What you ask?" Faith questioned, looking over Jemma's shoulder at the church.

"I wanted to know if this was the place were Templar's were hung." Jemma replied. Faith eyed Jemma closely.

"Hung? Here?" she asked. Faith found it hard to believe that people were hung in such a beautiful place. Jemma noticed her surprise and chuckled.

"Yep, right there before the church. I was surprised too when I read about it. When Kind Philip IV of France put pressure on the Pope, he ordered that every Templar was to be captured. They were tortured into confessing crimes they hadn't done." Jemma paused, tryng to remember all the information.

"What kind of crimes?" Faith asked, her intrest perked.

"Homosexualty, spitting on the cross, worshipping the devil. Things like that. Anyway, many Templars were either hung or burnt alive. The last Grandmaster of the order, _Jacques De Molay_, was burnt alive. He issued a curse on the king and the Pope with his dying breath. Next thing you know the Pope pops his clogs, and the King dies in a hunting accident." Jemma finished. She suddenly got up.

"Where you going?" Faith asked.

"Inside the church." Jemma smiled, and walked up the stone steps. Faith ran to catch up.

* * *

_(Playing in the background is Chevaliers De Sangreal from The Da Vinci code)_

Jemma stared at a large stained glass window, and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Faith looked over the tombs of the templars lying on the floor. "That is creepy." The russian whispered.

"How is it creepy, my child?"

Faith jumped and spun round to see a pirest and a monk. Jemma remained transfixed on the window. "I'm sorry child. I did not mean to frighten you." The priest smiled. Faith nodded her head, and waited till both were gone.

"Jem, can we go? This place is really creeping me out." Faith hissed. Jemma cocked her head to one side, and looked at one part of the window.

"_Jacques De Molay_." she whispered, looking at the picture of an old grandmaster burning alive. He was shaking his fist at the Pope and The king. "With his dying breath, he issued a curse." Jemma smiled. Faith tapped her foot, before Jemma managed to pull herself away from the window.

* * *

"So, where to now? I mean we have no idea where to go next, unless you're stalker phones up." Faith grumbled, placing her hands behind her head. Jemma glanced back at the archways above the stairs, then looked back at a manhole. 

"Come on, I have an idea." Jemma chuckled, and slide the cover off the manhole. Faith watched as her british friend slipped inside.

"One of these days Jemma, you're going to get us both killed." Faith whispered shaking her head. The russian quickly followed her friend.

* * *

Down below, the remains of the gallows were still seen. The water ran green and brown, and rats were heard someway off. "How we gonna get across?" Jemma wondered, not really wanting to walk through the water. Faith whistled to her and pointed to a bridge. 

The girls ran across it, not sure if it could hold their weight. When they were cross, they heard hushed voices. The two friends crept closer to a hole. They watched in amazment as a meeting took place. Then someone caught Jemma's eye.

"I don't believe it!"


	10. The next location

"I don't believe it!"

Faith looked at her friend, before looking back at the group. "What? What am I missing here?" she whispered. Jemma was tempted to go up to the group, but remained hidden.

"You see the guy with the blond spikey hair? He came to my house, Saturday. What the hell is he doing there?" she replied. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Came to your house?" Jemma glared at her friend, before pulling a face.

"Oh please, do you really think I would..." Jemma trailed off, rubbing her forehead. "Look the guy, Jason, came round my house with the Chief Inspector. They wanted to know about Professor D, and why he was killed. I have a feeling that he tipped the police about us." she explained.

The girls listened in.

* * *

"And what of the manuscript?" 

Boris, second in command of the _Neo-Templars_, looked round at the few members gathered. To his right was Jason Stuart, the cocky american police rookie. Next to him, was the currant pop sensation, Ming-Ming and her close friend Garland.

Next was Barthez, flipping a coin between his fingers. He cooly glanced at a large man, named Crusher. "I know that British girl knows about it." Jason inputted. Boris glanced over to him.

"And where is it now?" he questioned. Jason feel silent. "I see." Boris snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's still missing."

"Who took Professor Dickinson out though?" Garland questioned. Everyone glanced at eachother, not wanting to tell the truth. That the assassins got to him, and they were out to get them. Barthez shrugged.

"Who cares. That old man was not part of this group. He almost cost us." he argued. The other members began to talk loudly, before Boris held up his hands.

"Brothers! We must concentrate on the currant problems. We must get rid of the those idiot girls! Anyway we can, agreed?" he stated, looking at everyone. The members nodded their head.

"Now, we must decided on where we must go next. Any ideas?" Boris added. He glanced at Ming-Ming, who shook her head.

* * *

The sound of a boat caught the girl's attention and they watched as the group left in a small wooden boat. "Thank god the creep show has gone." Faith sighed, before Jemma crawled through the hole in the wall. Faith followed, and the two girls stood infont of a small stone pillar. 

"There's three grooves here. Give me the tripod." Jemma ordered, one hand held out. Faith, unsure about her friend's idea, handed over the tripod. To her surprise, the tripod's three legs fitting into the grooves nicely. A beam of sunlight hit the top of the tripod. Slipping her hand into her pocket, Jemma pulled out the purple gem.

"What are you doing with that?" Faith questioned. Jemma pointing to some stone markers. Each had a letter on it, all jumbled up.

"I wanna see what happens when I put the gem under the light." she replied, placing the gem on top of the tripod. The sun light spilt in six ways, spelling out the next location.

**L-O-N-D-O-N**

Jemma smiled. "Looks like I'm going home." she whispered.


	11. London

London hadn't changed since Jemma's return. It still remained dusty, cold and very busy. Faith watched people pass by, when the two girls decided to wait in a shop enterance. Someway off, a TV shop was showing Ming-Ming's lastest video. "Can't believe she's one of them." Faith snorted, as Jemma glanced round.

"We need someplace to think. I know!" Jemma grinned, grabbing her friends hand. She dragged the poor russian across a busy road, down an ally and into a unknown part of london.

"Jem, where are we going?" Faith asked, wondering what had gotten into her friend.

"I know this little bar. Really mean guys go there, but they treat me like a little sister. We'll be safe there." Jemma replied, stopping infront of a bar. Faith sighed with a small smile on her lips.

"More bars." she chuckled, and walked inside with Jemma.

* * *

It was small and smokey. 

Everyone in there was apart of some biker club. Faith stukc close to Jemma, not wanting to tick any of them off. They stopped at the bar, waiting for someone. "Hey! Hey Luke!" Jemma yelled, banging the top of the bar with her hand. The bartender turned away from a customer, and walked towards them.

"What can I..." The bartender, Luke, stopped and rubbed his eyes. "Cruelty? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" he greeted. Before jemma could reply, he ushered both girls into the backroom.

"Cruelty?" Faith whispered. She followed Jemma up a small flight of stairs. Luke was not far behind.

"It's my nickname." Jemma grinned. Luke pushed his way foreward and opened an old red door, to a small room. He montioned to the sofa, before sitting in a armchair.

"So, what brings my sweet Cruelty back to London, hmm?" Luke asked, a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Firstly, this is Faith. She's my best friend back in Russia." Jemma replied. Faith waved to Luke, who smiled back. Faith blushed slightly. "Secondly, we're in a spot of bother and need someplace to think." Jemma added. Luke smiled and waved a hand round the room.

"Make yourselfs at home." he smiled.

* * *

Jemma glanced at her phone, as it continued to ring. Faith was fast asleep on sofa. Jemma quietly picked it up, and moved to the kitchen. 

"Hello?" she greeted.

_"Hello Jem, it's me."_ came a british voice on the other end. Jemma smiled.

"Hey papa. What's up?" she asked, looking out the window. Jemma titled her head to one side, when she caugt sight of a museum.

_"What's up you ask? Where the bloody hell are you?"_ Sean yelled down the phone. Jemma held the phone away from her ear wincing.

_He really needs to watch the temper._ Jemma chuckled to herself. "I'm in London papa. Stuck at a dead end." she replied. "Why? What's wrong? Pansy's okay, isn't she?" Jemma paniced.

_"Calm down Jemma. Pansy's fine. She's staring at me right now. Look, I've had the police round asking about you. Said they want to question you further on Professor Dickinson's death."_ Sean answered. Jemma shook her head.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell ya when I get home." she muttered.

* * *

By the time Luke got back upstairs, Faith was still asleep on the sofa and Jemma was nowhere to be found. "Now, where did Cruelty go?" he wondered out loud, scratching his neck. A note sat on the table. 

**'Luke, **

Went to the museum. I figured I might be able to find something there. Don't worry about Faith. If you wake her up, she'll get grouchy. If Faith does wake up before I return, tell her where I am.

Toodle Pip

Jemma'


	12. Kai

"Just me and my rotten luck!"

Jemma cursed the british weather, but deep down she knew better. Just as she got half-way to the museum, the heavens opened. Now Jemma stood in the museum, trying to shake rain from her jacket. When it didn't work, she sighed and walked to the first painting.

The painting was named _The virgin of the rocks_. Jemma stared at it for sometime, before hearing a voice through the crowd.

"Tourist?" someone asked.

"Yes. I'm from russia, but when I heard about the Leonardo Da Vinci paintings here I had to see them for myself." The second person replied. Jemma glanced over to see a young teenager, a little shorter then her. She waited till the first person was gone before she made herself known.

"It was you." she hissed, standing right next to the teenager. He turned round, and crimson eyes bore into her light purple ones.

"Excuse me?" he asked, staring at her confused. Jemma narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play coy with me. You phoned me up during the police chase in China. I know it was you becasue I can tell your voice a mile away." she shot back coolly. The teenager shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied and looked back at the painting. Jemma huffed and placed both fists on her hips.

"Fine, you can play the idiot. By the way, I don't have the manuscript anymore." Jemma huffed and took off. She didn't notice the fear flash in the teenager's eyes. The teenager darted off, and grabbed Jemma's arm. He dragged her towards another painting.

"Where is it?" he hissed lowly. Jemma yanked her arm free and a sly smile danced on her lips.

"Relaxe. Do you really think I would get rid of it? This is a Templar find." she responded. The teenager glared at her. "My name is Jemma Scott." Jemma greeted, one hand held out. The teenager didn't take it.

"Kai Hiwatari." he replied. Jemma nodded her head.

"Nice to meet...Wait a minute! Hiwatari as in Voltaire Hiwatari?" Jemma asked, staring hard at Kai. The russian sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes." came the short sharp reply. Kai glanced at Jemma's bag. "Is it in there?" he asked. Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What's in where?" she asked, befoe it dawned on her what. "Oh right. Yeah, the manuscript is in my bag. I can't leave it alone because something might happen to it." she added. Kai smiled slightly.

"At least someone has some sense in this crazy world. Your next step?" he replied, glancing over another painting. Jemma did the same, as if pretending to take an interest.

"I'm kind of stuck at a dead end. There's isn't anything here for me to go on." The british girl sighed. Kai glanced at her. "Although it was good to be home for a short time." she smiled.

"Not everything can appear before your eyes." Kai whispered. Slipping something in Jemma's pocket, Kai smiled at her and took off. Jemma stared at his retreating figure for sometime.

_Doesn't even have a jacket. That guys got a lose screw._ Jemma muttered, shaking her head. Placing her hands in her pockets, Jemma felt a small piece of paper. Pulling it out, Jemma found her next clue.

_Sede di Tornatore.

* * *

_

Faith slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Faith glanced over to Luke, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced over the book he was reading, a small smile on his face. Faith nodded. "Yeah, totally needed the rest. Don't you ever work?" she asked, scratching her neck. Luke bookmarked his page.

"Lucy's covering for me." he replied, tossing the book to oneside. Faith looked around.

"Where's Jem?" she asked. Luke had gone to get drink.

"Cruelty? She went out to the museum. Dunno why." he called. Faith lept up and looked outside. The rain was still beating down quiet heavy.

"Damn it! Why didn't you stop her?" The russian wondered, panicing that her best friend was in danger. Luke returned, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, she was already..." Luke was cut off.

**"Honey, I'm home!"**

The door to Luke apartment opened, and a smiling Jemma waltzed in. "Man, I've always wanted to say that." she chuckled. Faith grabbed her jacket.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" she asked. Jemma pulled her jacket from Faith's grasp, straightening it out as best she could.

"Oh come one Faith. Everyone knows you get grouchy when people wake you up. I thought it would be better if you had some sleep. You've been run off your feet and it's all my fault." she replied. Faith smiled and hugged her best friend tight.

"Nah, it's okay Jem. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. Besides, don't you think I did good driving backwards?" she laughed. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you did. Luke listen, it looks like we'll be leaving. We're heading to a place called Sede Di Tornatore." she informed. Luke gave her a confused look.

"The what?" he questioned. It was Faith's turn to roll her eyes.

"Home of Tornatore. It's in Italy." she replied, grabbed her bag. Luke pouted.

"Damn. Hope you enjoyed the british weather Faith." He joked. The russian smirked. Luke waved at the girls, as they took off. When they were half-way down the stairs Luke yelled, "Watch out for any tormented albino monks!"

Jemma laughed loudly. "This isn't The Da Vinci Code Luke!" she replied.


	13. Sede di Tornatore

_Sede di Tornatore _was the most beautiful house the girls had ever seen. They continued to walk up a long dusty stretch of road, before coming to an iron gate. Faith lent against it and peered inside. The garden was a lush green with different types of flowers blooming.

"Great, how do we get in?" the russian asked, wiping her forehead. jemma lent against the gate, and eyed the garden.

_"Master Enrique, get back here this minute!"_

A bubbly blond ran past the gate, closely follwed by the bulter. However, the bulter did not have as much energy as the young master, and stopped infront of the girls. "Excuse me, I wonder if you could help us." Faith called out. The bulter straightened up and glared at the two girls.

"What can I do to help you?" he asked politely but in a cold voice.

"Please sir, we really need to speak with the owner of the house." Jemma began bu the bulter cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but Master Tornatore is not receiving vistors today. Now get off the property." he snapped. Faith glared at the butler, one that rivaled his glare.

"We're not on the property you giant talking penguin." she hissed, when the blond returned.

"It's okay Mario. I'll talk to these two lovely ladies. You can let them in." he ordered. Mario sighed.

"Very well Master Enrique. If your grandfather askes about them, the blame squarely falls on you." he muttered and unlocked the gate. Faith and Jemma stepped inside the garden, and listened to the iorn gate close heavily behind them.

* * *

"Terrible sorry to drop in on you like sir..." Enrique held up his hand, as he led the girls into his living room. 

"Nah, it's okay. And you can call me Enrique." he smiled. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then. I'm Faith and this is Jemma. We want to know about the templars." she replied, sitting down on the sofa. Jemma sat next to her, examing the chess set. Enrique lent against a wall, next to a large bay window that was open.

"Templars? Hmm...Nope sorry. Don't know anything about them sweetcake." he shrugged. Faith rolled her eyes, and sighed.

_"Mario! Mario, put down that hose and listen!"_

Enrique winced slightly and shook his head. "My poor old man." he muttered. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Wait, I do knowsomething about them. I do know they found a great treasure that made them rich." Enrique added. Faith perked up.

"What type of treasure?" she questioned, as Jemma raised an eyebrow at the young blond. Enrique jumped over the back of the sofa and set himself down in front of the girls.

"Oh come on! You're tell me you've never heard of the Holy Grail sweetcake?" Enrique asked. Faith raised her fist.

"I have, and if you call me sweetcake one more time, I'm gonna deck you!" she hissed lowly. Jemma grabbed Faith's fist and pushed it down. Enrique shrugged.

"Fine, have it your way. Well, everyone knows the Holy Grail was the cup Jesus drank from at the last supper, and was the cup that caught his blood when he died." he replied, placing his hands behind his head. Jemma stared harded at him.

"What planet are you on? The Holy Grail is not some cup! It's a woman." she shot back. Faith sighed.

"Here we go again." Enrique shook his head, and chuckled to himself.

"A woman? Please. Listen sweet cheeks, the holy grail was a cup. End of story." he muttered. Jemma's purple eyes narrowed.

"I hardly think so. The word _Sangreal_ comes from _San Greal_ or Holy Grail. But the word was spilt in a different place in it's ancient form. _San Greal_ literally means Royal Blood. Jesus fathered a child. And the name of the mother is Mary Magdalene." The british girl explained, a smug grin on her face. Enrique's eyebrow shot up.

"You're missing a piece off the chess board." Faith pointed out, stopping the arguement. Another voice joined in.

"Yes. It has been missing for sometime. I hear you wish to know about the templars." an old woman entered the livingroom. Enrique stood up.

"Ladies. This is my grandmother, Angelia Tornatore."


	14. The lost children

Four cups of tea sat waiting on the polished coffee table. The steam rose high before disappearing in wisps. Both Faith and Jemma's backpacks was nestled between their feet, knowing that was the safest place.

"So, how are you related to _The Knights Templar_?" Faith asked, taking the tea cup. Although she hated the taste, Faith didn't want to appear rude. The same went for her british friend. Angelia chuckled.

"My dear, we not related to them. The Templars betrayed us." she answered. Jemma stared at the old woman in shock.

_Another person who believes the Templars were devil-worshippers?_ Jemma wondered. Licking her dry lips, Jemma responded, "Betrayed you? May I ask how?"

Angelia took a deep breath, and began to tell the story. "One of my great ancestors had asked the templars for help. To protect both him and his beloved children. The reason is still unsolved to this day. The templars promised they would, but they never came. My ancestor was killed and his children lost. The reason behind the missing chess-piece is because the children took it with them." she replied.

The room fell silent.

"Do you have any idea where the children could have gone?" Jemma asked, hoping she hadn't upset Angelia. The old woman remained surprisingly strong about the whole thing.

"Underground. I know that my ancestor would have placed the children underground, so they would not be seen." she replied. Enrique, once again, snapped his fingers.

"Grandma, Mario uncovered a well yesturday. I would have gone down to check it out, but that he told me not to. Maybe there's a clue down there." he suggested. Jemma and Faith shared a look and smiled. Jemma stood up.

"Mrs Tornatore, on our behalf we will gladly search the well for you." she offered. Angelia shook her head.

"Oh no! I couldn't possible ask for your help. You are guests here." she replied. Faith shook her head, grabbing her bag and joining her friend.

"It's the least we could do." she pointed out. Finally Angelia gave in and turned to her grandson.

"Enrique, be a dear, and show these ladies to the well." she requested. Enrique beamed and ran infront of the girls.

"This way sweetcakes." Faith grumbled something under her breath.

* * *

Enrique led Jemma and Faith to an overgrown part of the garden. "Sorry about this. Mario won't let anyone but himself tend to the garden. Stupid really." Enrique called over his shoulder. 

"How far is it from the well?" Jemma asked. Enrique shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been up this part of the garden in a long time. I tend to avoid it at all costs." he answered truthfully. Faith grumbled again under her breath, before she lost her footing.

**"WHOA!"**

Both Enrique and Jemma turned back round and retraced their steps. Infront of them, was the hidden well they had been searching for. Jemma dropped to her knees and stared into the darkness. "Faith! Faith, are you okay?" she called.

"Owie! Did you get the number of the donkey cart?" came the reply, before Faith appeared before Jemma's eyes. "Jem, you've gotta come down here." she called to her friend. Enrique looked up at Jemma.

"You're not going down there, are you?" he questioned. However, before he could stop her, Jemma jumped down to join her friend.

* * *

Jemma landed in a heap on the dusty floor, having misjudge the height. "Whoa, that was steep." Jemma grumbled, and Faith helped her up. 

"Come on. It's over here." The russian instructed, leding her friend into a small chamber. In the small chamber was a large tapestry depicting some type of building.

"Look at it! It's huge." Jemma gasped. Faith peered down at the writing below.

_St Ninians, Scozia._

"Looks like we're going to Scotland. St. Ninians." Faith smiled. Jemma was not paying attention as something else caught her eye. Faith looked at her friend. "Jemma? What's wrong?" she asked.

Jemma looked like she was about to cry. Instead, she pointed towards something in the far corner. Faith glanced over to it and gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

Sitting in the corner were two small skeletons. The smallest one was hugging the tallest one and both were covered in cobwebs and dust. The tallest skeleton's left hand was held out, and in the palm was a chess-piece.

The same chess piece that was missing.

"I guess we've found the children." Jemma whispered, fighting back tears.

* * *

Angelia was surprised when the girls returned to the home with her grandson. She didnt stand up, but merely waited to hear what they had found. She noticed how Faith stayed by the door, her hands balled in shaky fists. Jemma walked towards the chess board and placed the lost chess-piece in it's place. 

"The children had it, Mrs Tornatore. I believe you're ancestor's murderer did not kill them." Jemma whispered. Angelia cradled the tiny chess-piece but did not cry. Jemma bit her lip, feeling awful she had upset such a kind woman. "We'll leave you to your thoughts Mrs Tornatore." she added and turned to face Faith.

The russian nodded her head, and the two girls followed Enrique to the front door. "So, where do you go from here?" the blond asked.

"Scotland. The last piece of the puzzle." Faith answered. Enrique held the door open for them.

"Mario will open the gate for you. Hope I see you real soon sweet cake." he stated, letting a sly smile spread across his face. Before Jemma had a chance to stop her friend, Faith turned round and slammed her fist into Enrique's gut.

"I told you! If you call me sweet cake once more, I would deck you." the russian hissed before running to catch up with her friend. Enrique hit the floor, holding onto his stomach.

"Oh yeah, she really likes me." he chuckled wincing.


	15. Train

The train compartment was small and dusty, however Jemma's mind was focused on St. Ninians. The tapestry had not left her mind, and every detail was there.

The building (which later they had learnt it was a church), the templar knights and a large sword.

The train chugged along at a slow pace, making both girls nervous. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a young girl entered. She didn't say anything, as she sat opposite Jemma. The girl closed her eyes and corssed her arms over her chest.

"I think I've seen her some place before." Faith whispered to Jemma. The british girl raised an eyebrow.

"Have you?" Faith nodded her head, glancing back at the strange girl. She had yet to make a move, or say anything yet. Instead she remained still as if she wasn't even alive.

"Yep. At the library. I swaer I have." the russian replied. The girl's eyes opened and she stared at the friends. Jemma was sure she had seen someone else with crimson eyes.

"Can I help?" the girl asked a little coldly. Faith cleared her throat.

"You work in the library at russian, don't you." Faith asked. The girl nodded her head slowly, as if unsure whether to trust them. Once again, the compartment door opened and two more figures entered. Faith and Jemma felt a wave of surprise pass over them.

"You!" they both cried out at the same time, as the two figures sat either side of the girl. Kai chuckled.

"Nice you meet you again Jemma." he smiled, while Tala began to laugh loudly. "I see you've met Tanya." kai added, waving a hand towards the girl. Tanya, Kai's younger sister, gave a small smile at the friends. Jemma held up her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone a second! What the hell is going on? Are you going to St Ninians, or is this some weird sort of game?" she asked, glancing at Kai, then Tanya, then Tala before looking back Kai. He sighed deeply.

"This is going to sound strange. What do you know of the Neo-templars?" he asked. Faith and Jemma looked at eachother.

"Never heard of them." Faith replied truthfully. Tanya shook her head, muttering something in russian. Tala nodded his head.

"Well Voltaire Hiwatari believes he is a direct decendant of the _Knights Templar_. He set up the _Neo-templars_ to claim an ancient power known as _Baphoment_. It's a broken sword in St. Ninians, which is a source of natural earth energy. The _Neo-templars_ are bitter that they have lost the power, and wish to recover it so they can rule over a dying socity." Tala explained.

Jemma stared hard at the red-head. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. Tala shook his head. Jemma wrinkled up her nose and replied, "Christianity is to blame for that. Have you ever seen a picture of Baphoment? People said he was the devil, because Christianity told them that. That's one of the reason the templars were killed." she huffed.

Tanya looked at her coolly. "You know a lot about this Baphoment?" she questioned. Kai moved to the compartment door to check the corridor. Jemma shrugged.

"I've done some research on Pagen gods before. Baphoment is like _The Horned God_. He is associated with sexuality and male virility." However before Jemma could continue, Kai slammed the comparment door shut.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" he hissed sharply. Tanya lept to her feet.

"Why? What's wrong brother?" she questioned. Kai jabbed a thumb behind him.

"Barthez. He must have been tipped off. He's coming to check the compartments right now." the russian replied. Faith glanced at Jemma, before looking back at the gang. 

"Don't worry. I think Jemma's got it covered." she chuckled.

* * *

Barthez pulled open the door of compartment number 5. He sneered when he found Jemma reading a book, and Faith staring out the window. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" he chuckled. Jemma glanced over the book. 

"You wanna punch the tickets?" she questioned. Before Barthez could reply, she elbowed Faith in the back. "Guy's here for the tickets." she muttered. Faith stood up and placed a hand in her pockets. The train gave a jolt, and Faith wobbled slightly.

"Sorry about this. I know they're in here...found them!" the russian smiled, and handed over the tickets. Barthez glanced at the red tickets, then looked back at Faith. His face met with Faith's fist, knocking himout. Jemma tossed the book back in her bag and helped Faith drag Barthez inside the comparment.

"It's okay now." Jemma called, pulling one of the seats up. Tanya, Tala and Kai were all laying down snugly in the secret hiding hole. Kai climbed out first, the helped his sister who was followed by Tala.

"Now what?" the red-head questioned, dusting himself down. faith was already out in the corridor.

"To the storage compartment!" she chuckled, leding the gang to a storage compartment. For the last leg to St. Ninians, they waited in silence.


	16. St Ninians

Jemma stared hard at Kai from her corner of the storage compartment. So many questions were running through her mind, and she wanted answer. "So where do you stand with Voltaire's crazy plan?" Jemma asked. Kai glanced up, before looking back at the wooden floor.

"I do not follow my grandfather's idea. Tala and Tanya, along with myself, broke away from the _Neo-templars_ and decided to be a force to stop them." He replied a in a rushed voice. Faith's eyes widened.

"So you're the assassins. You killed Miguel and Professor Dickinson." She hissed. Jemma blinked back tears of the man, who had taught her everything. The train gave one last jolt before coming to a stop.

"Listen to me. We must put the past behind us. All of us must focus on the problem at hand right now." Tanya stated, being the voice of reason. The compartment door shot open and a bewildered train officer stared at the group.

"What you doing back here?" he asked. Jemma jumped from the back, followed by Faith.

"The compartments up ahead were all full. We came down here for some place to sit, but I think it was not a wise idea. Bye!" with that the two friends ran off, in the direction of the church.

Tala, Tanya and Kai were not too far behind.

* * *

St. Ninians church was nothing now but a skeleton of its former self. A place that Scotland had forgotten, so it seemed. 

The tower remained the only structure. An old cobbled pathway led up, over fields and through an eerie and forgotten graveyard. The hills rolled out into the distance. Faith and Jemma stepped over stones and rocks, and wondered through an old archway.

The inside was no better. From there it was clear to the girls that the church had been left to rot. Overgrown weeds were seen where the floor would have been years ago, there were open areas in the rafts above their heads. Piles of rubble lay everywhere, but a path had been trampled only recently.

In front of the path was a dark brown wooden door. Jemma let her fingers graze it, as the three assassins made their way up behind them. Tanya looked round the ruin, feeling slightly cheated. "Is this it? Where's grandfather?" she asked.

**Slam!**

Kai glanced over to Jemma, only to find her nursing a bruised arm. With one glance at her friend, both Jemma and Faith slammed hard into the wooden door. Before Tala could say anything, the girls rammed into the door open. Only this time it flew open, sending them flying onto the muddy floor.

"Wow! There's gotta be a secret tunnel here for something." Faith smiled. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, more tunnels." She muttered, standing up. Faith grabbed a flame torch and led the way down a flight of slimy, moss covered stairs.

* * *

Half way down the stairs, the gang began to hear chanting. "What's that?" Tala called, as they neared another wooden door. Faith placed the torch to one side and lent against the door, trying to listen in. 

"Maybe they're doing some sort of satanic sex ritual." Tanya suggested. It suddenly dawned on her what she had said, and the three friends shuddered at the thought.

**(A/N: May I point out that's what Nico said in the first Broken Sword game. Then when I saw the Grandmaster, I could help but shudder.)**

Jemma placed a finger to her lips. "Ssssh!" she hissed, and followed Faith as the Russian girl opened the door. Kai nodded at his sister and friend.

* * *

Jemma and Faith lay down on a dusty ledge, and watched the scene play out before them. Everyone was dressed in dark blue robes, and were chanting something. The grandmaster, whose robe was silver and dark purple, had his hands held up towards the sky. 

The statue they stood before was that of _Baphomet_.

In front of the statue was a sword.

Jemma and Faith glanced at each other, forgetting all about the assassins and the fact they were no longer with them.


	17. Faith's got a gun

The chanting was getting louder, as the energy that pulsed through the sword got brighter. Faith tried to sit up, but Jemma pushed her falt down on her stomach again.

"Stay low." she ordered in a whisper. Faith nodded and the two listened in to the chanting.

_"Oh Grand Baphomet! Accordez-nous le pouvoir de weild l'épée cassée et sauvez le socity de lui!" _The grandmaster yelled. Faith looked at Jemma.

**(Oh Grand Baphomet! Grant us the power to weild the broken sword and save socity from itself!)**

"Are they for real?" she asked in a whisper. Jemma shrugged. The bristish girl moved up the ledge slightly, followed by Faith. The ledge began to crack slightly under the weight of both girls.

_" L'oh grand maître, entendez notre excuse! Laissez-nous furfil les v?ux des Templiers! Laissez-nous weild vous êtes le pouvoir almight!" _The grandmaster yelled once more, as the chanting got louder.

**(Oh great master, hear our plea! Lut us furfil the wishes of the templars! Let us weild you're almight power)**

Suddenly the ledge gave way. "Whoa!" Jemma yelled, as both girls fell down into the middle of the group. The followers all gasped and backed away, as the two friends tried to sort themselves out. The grandmaster glared down at them with dark crimson eyes. "Who dares stop us?" he yelled.

Jemma stopped dusting herself down and glanced over to the grandmaster. "Oh bugger." she whispered.

The grandmaster sneered at the two girls, and clicked his fingers. Garland and Crusher pounced on them, tying their hands behind their backs. "Now, you will witness the true power of our lord Baphomet." he chuckled, and stopped into the pulsing light.

A sound, like thunder, filled the cave. Then a lighting bolt hit the grandmaster, knocking his hood off. Faith's eyes wide and Jemma looked away as the grandmaster screamed loudly. The lightening disappeared and The grandmaster walked to his followers.

Garland and Crusher ran to bow at the feet of their master, like everyone else. This gave Faith enough time to cut through the rope binds with a small knife she had hidden. Whe she was free, Faith turned her sights to Jemma and quickly untied her friend. The grandmaster turned his own sights to girls, but was surprised when three new people joined in.

"It ends now Voltaire!" Kai hissed. Voltaire chuckled at his grandson.

"Do you really think you can win against us Kai? You must know by now that you belong on our side. You always have." he replied. Tala glared at Voltaire, as Tanya looked fearful towards her brother.

"Don't listen to him Kai!" she urged. Voltaire held out his hand.

"Join us Kai. It's your destiny." he hissed. Kai raised his hand, much to Voltaire's happiness, before pulling it back. Kai shook his head.

"No, my place is with Tala and Tanya. My destiny is not with you." Kai snapped. Voltaire sneered at his grandson, before pushing both Kai and Tala to one side. The two russian boys topples over, amazed at the old man's sudden strenght.

"Let me go!" Tanya screamed, as Voltaire grabbed her arm. He twisted it behind her back, holding Tanya close to him.

"Tanya!" Tala yelled, as the boys ran towards her. A few followers held them back.

"Make the choice Kai, and make it quick. Chose to go with us, Tanya lives. Chose to go against us, Tanya dies." Voltaire hissed lowly. Kai stared helpless at Tanya who was shaking her head. Some of the followers chuckled to themselves.

Then they heard a gun cocking.

"Let her go you Voltaire!" Faith ordered, aiming right for Volatire's head. Jemma stared hard at her friend, then at the weapon, then back at Faith.

"Erm Faith? Since when did you have a gun?" Jemma questioned, but Faith gave her no answer.


	18. The end of the Neotemplars

Ming-Ming fell to the floor, as tears ran down her tanned cheeks. "No! You can't kill our master! He is the only one who can save us!" she screamed. Faith kept the gun aimed.

"Let Tanya go!" Faith hissed again, to which Voltaire laughed loudly. His grip grew tighter on Tanya's wrist, causing the younger Hiwatari to wince in pain.

"Just shoot him Faith!" Tala yelled. Jemma looked at the other russian, and saw a hint of fear in Kai's eyes. The british girl chewed the inside of he mouth. "Faith! Shoot him!" Tala yelled again.

"No!" Ming-Ming screamed. She dropped infront of Faith, her hands tugging at the bottom of Faith's jacket. "I beg you, please don't shoot our grandmaster. Can't you see, he was chosen to led us all. Please, think this through." she pleaded. Faith snorted at the pop princess.

"He's a mad man, he needs to be killed." she shot back, but Ming-Ming kept screaming at her. Jemma covered her ears, feeling as if he head was going to explode. Without warning, the young girl headbutted Ming-Ming knocking the young girl out.

"That's better." Jemma spat, ignoring the blinding pain flowing through her head. With Jemma it was always act first, think later. Faith glanced over at her friend, a sly smirk on her face.

"Great work Jem. Who knew you had it in you." she chuckled, before turning her sights back to Voltaire. The old man seemed ready for anything, and Faith began to wonder whether a bullet was really going to stop him. However the arguement got louder and louder.

"Kill him!"

"No! Don't!"

"Kill him! He deserves it!"

_They are right. He does. Because of him some people died. _Faith agreed.

"But he can save the dying world!"

_The world is dying. We do need someone to help us be alive again. _Faith muttered. The russian shook her head. _What am I thinking?_ she questioned.

"He should be dead! He should have died years ago for killing my family! Faith, shoot him now!" Kai ordered. Faith screwed her eyes tight.

"Shut up!"

The she pulled the trigger. Everyone was silent, as everything began to register. The gun was still smoking, then Tanya noticed Voltaire's grip weakening. Tanya yanked her arms free, and stumbled foreward towards Jemma.

Voltaire fell to the dusty floor slowly. Boris ran towards his master and checked him over. Suddenly he turned to Faith, his eyes blazing with hate. "You murderer! You killed our lord!" he screamed. Faith shrugged.

"Bullet to the head always works." she muttered. Kai and Tala ran to the girls.

"Erm Faith, maybe we should get out of here." Jemma whispered, backing up. Faith did the same. Tala smirked, as he held up a small red button.

"One step further and we blow this place up." he snickered, as the gang walked backwards. As Jemma and Faith got to the door, they ran for dear life and never once looked back.

* * *

Once outside, Kai slammed the wooden door shut and pushed a rock in it's path. "Take cover!" Tala yelled, as everyone dived behind a grave stone. Tala pushed the button. 

There was a loud bang and the earth shook. Jemma peeked her head round her grave stone before standing up. "Wow. Way to go out with a bang, huh?" she joked. Faith grumbled something under her breath, dusting herself down. Kai, Tala and Tanya walked towards the girls.

"Jemma, Faith. We thank you for helping us get rid of the _Neo-templars_." Kai smiled. Jemma gritted her teeth, before slapping Kai hard.

"That was for Professor Dickinson!" she spat and stalked off. Faith balled up her fist and slammed it into Kai's nose.

"That was for..." faith paused. "That was because I don't like you." she chuckled, and ran to catch up with her friend. Tanya frowned at her brother.

"You surely know how to pick them huh brother." she muttered, as Tala snicked. Kai glared at both, holding his nose.

"Oh Shut up!"


	19. Returning the tripod

Oliver opened the doors of his museum doors only to spy a large package on the doorsteps. He frowned at the _Fragile _stickers, and gingerly picked it up.

Setting it down on his desk. Oliver slowly opened it, and gasped at the contents. There, wrapped in bubble wrap, was his beloved tripod. Next to it was the purple gem he was searching for. Oliver's eyes fluttered to a neatly written letter. He opened it quickly, and began to read.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I am deeply sorry for the fuss we caused when we arrived. I know that you must have been worried sick about your tripod, but I assure you that it did not get damaged. The tripod helped us in our travels to track down the Neo-templars. _

_As a peace offering I thought that we should return the tripod to you, as well as the purple gem you wanted so badly. Barthez had left it with a young man, who was sadly killed in a hit and run. _

_If you wish to contact us at this moment, we are at the Louvre Museum, which I belive is not to far from us. _

_Once again, We are terribly sorry for all the fuss we have caused and hope you can forgive us._

_Yours sincerely, _

Jemma and Faith.

Oliver chuckled to himself, and folded the letter back up. Carefully picking the tripod up, Oliver unwrapped it then set it down back on it's display stand. Oliver paused, before walking back to the gem. He slowly placed it on top of the tripod, before putting the glass case back over it.

Oliver stood back and smiled.

* * *

The Louvre museum wasn't as busy as Jemma and Faith thought. Before they jetted off back to russian, Jemma had dragged Faith into the famous museum to see some paintings. 

"Hey, that angel's not ment to pointing in this picture." Faith pointed out. Jemma stopped by her friend, one eyesbrow raised.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she questioned, taking a good look at the painting. Indeed the angel in the painting was pointing, but it didn't strike Jemma as odd.

"The one in London. You said showed me a photo in a book once. It was the same painting, but the angel doesn't point." Faith explained, as they carried on. It dawned on Jemma what her friend was talking about, and chuckled to herself.

"I know what you mean Faith, and it's a very long story. I'll tell you about it when we get home." she replied, dragging her friend towards _the Mona Lisa_. "Isn't she beautiful?" Jemma sighed. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"What's she smiling at anyway? There's something not right about that smile." the russian muttered, taking a closer look. Jemma put her hands in her pockets, and felt something smooth. Pulling it out, Jemma found the I.D card she had taken from the killer's room.

Staring back at her was Kai.

Jemma bit her lip, before shoving the card back in her pocket. _He's in the past now. He was a cold hearted murderer, you're better off without him._ Jemma snapped at herself.

Yes it was all in the past, but was Kai really long gone?


End file.
